Of Blood and Sorcery
by Triplesixxx
Summary: Bella's a girl who is beaten by her father alot, But she takes it and never flinches, Shes also a witch and has to deal with keeping such a powerful serect from her dad, but when a Family of vampires show up. Will she stay calm or take them on herself?
1. Chapter 1: See who I am

**Authors Note: HI, i'm new here and this is my story Of blood and Sorcery, I hope everyone likes it. **

Slowly I gilded up the steps to the house. My trip here was rather uneventful but then again when are they?

Moving around at least five times a year, you lose your love of road trips.

"Bella, you know where you room is." Charlie called awkwardly from the car. I wish I could just make him disappear sometimes.

I could but that's considered murder and is frowned upon is most societies. Damn that Johnny deep and his catchy lines.

I walked up the stairs to the front door and pulled on the door. Naturally the house was so run down the door was jammed. I flipped my wrist and the door flew open. I looked back to Charlie to make sure he hadn't seen the spell. He still looked useless trying to pull my trunk from the back of the car.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my wrist again and it shot out. I loved sorcery even for just these little mundane tasks.

"Thanks dad." I called my voice perfected into actual gratitude.

He nodded like he accomplished something of import.

"Hey Bella can I show you something?" He asked. Ugh, why not, I only have better things to do, I wonder when he's going to start calling me names and hitting me, He sure isn't acting like himself.

I nodded and followed him around the house to an ugly rusty…thing. I think it was once a truck but it would take an arch-witch to figure that out.

"It's yours." He laughed. I wanted to blow him up. But it's my first car. Best not look a gift horse in the mouth unless you're trying to gather some odd ingredient for a potion.

"Thanks so much dad." I laughed all bubbly. I really want to know when he's gonna get pissed and slap me or something.

I can't fight back unfortunately, what would the cops think.

_Cause of death…rip to shreds by hundreds of snakes conjured by a angry teenage witch _

Not the type of headline I feel like seeing.

"School starts tomorrow at six so be ready." He threw into our non-conversation quickly.

What!?

"Mom told me you were going to home-school me." I spoke quickly and aggravated.

"Well…change of plans." He laughed his perverted little laugh.

I hate people, they never understand anything, and even if one did figure out what I could do I would just be a label then. They have no concept of what it is to be different. If they don't understand it they fear it and make it miserable.

Damnit all to hell.

"I should have stayed with Phil and Mom." I spat at him and turned on my heel. I felt something grab the back of my hair and I was thrown to the ground.

I felt his heavy boot stomp on my chest. "Look here you little bitch, you will never say anything of the sort again, you are mine for the time being and if you ever say you like that dirtbag more then me…I'll kill you." He nearly shouted.

"Ooh dirtbag…you must be really pissed…and like I haven't been called a bitch before, Now get off of me before I make you." I whispered.

I felt my magical energy bubble inside, I got that chilly feeling, whenever I would cast a powerful spell I would get cold, but not to cold, like a refreshing chill on a hot day cold.

You also had to have magical energy at birth to be able to cast sorcery, which I did. Mom or dad didn't which was weird but I would take it, My mystic studies kept my magic at top shape for things just like this.

He pressed down harder and I realized it was getting harder to breathe.

I grabbed his ankle and felt the energy rush threw me. I pushed and he flew off me and backwards about a foot. I just wanted to make it look I was working out, not I was super woman.

He glared at me from his place on the grass and pointed to the house. "Inside." He screamed.

I smiled, took all my things and walked inside.

I went straight upstairs and into my old room. The same pale yellow curtains, the same old paint.

I would so spruce this place up later, I heard the door slam downstairs and I knew he was in.

Well today was the beginning of hell I believe. At least I have my sorcery.

**Was it good? i hope you liked it, Please review and tell me if I should keep going. **


	2. Chapter 2: Porn on paper

**Authors note, YAY, I got reviews, yes (Does happy dance). Well I'm glad a few people liked this, I don't tend to write for the masses, just for the people who would give their time to take a look. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It goes out to all the people that reviewed and added to their alert, thanks so much. It motivates me beyond words. **

_The next day. _

I drove into the school parking lot and wanted to blow something up…again.

This place was disgusting. Ugh whatever. The sooner I can get today done, the sooner I can ditch Charlie and go…live in the circus or something.

I stepped out from the warmth of my overly huge and ugly rusty pickup into the freezing rain.

I saw a girl sitting on the ground leaning against a wall. She was nearly frozen, literally. Her jacket had some ice on it from the cold rain and frozen winds.

She had her head turned in towards the wall and she was crying it looked like. She also was extremely thin.

I walked over top her and she glanced at me through her teary eyes.

I pulled my coat closer to keep from freezing myself. I cast a small warmth spell on me.

"Are you alright?" I asked leaning down to her and brushing some ice off of her. "My boyfriend just broke up with me." She spoke sadly.

"Do you want help inside." I yelled over the screaming gales.

She looked around with a weary glance and nodded. I helped her up and we got to the front office okay.

When we got in. I cast a small warmth spell on her and she looked a bit more…presentable.

"The names Angela and thank you for helping me get in here, my legs are really numb and I couldn't walk." She laughed through her teary smile.

I then realized that she could have died out there. She really could have frozen to death it was so cold.

I nodded and shook her hand which was still shaking from the bitter chill. I looked around the office and there was a women reading one of those boring romance novels that's basically porn on paper.

Angela walked out and started down the hallway, her hair dripping slightly from the water of my warming spell.

I turned my attention back to the lady at the front desk.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I need my schedule." I spoke as nonchalantly as I could manage.

She handed me two papers without even looking up from her…porn on paper.

"Lunch is starting." She offered as I was exiting the room. Her nasally voice making me squeak slightly with laughter.

Since when did I squeak. I swear this place is changing me.

I walked into the lunch room and I saw them.

Five in total, all inhumanly beautiful with Topaz eyes and pale skin. Three males and two females.

All were looking right at me. They could sense my magickal energies.

One word went through my mind.

_Vampires._

**Authors note: I'm so sorry it was short, I know but more is to come. I hope everyone liked it and yes there is a reason for the Angela nearly freezing to death part. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hellfire

**Authors Note. New chapter...YAY. I'm so glad for the response this story is getting. Again this is for the wonderful people who reviewed my little story. I hope this chapter is up to snuff. **

The blonde female started to stand her baring her teeth. Another male, very big grabbed her shoulder and sat her back down but she still glared at me.

My allowed my eyes to flash black and they all snarled slightly. I walked out of the room and into the street. The wind had stopped and the rain was light now.

I looked up at the gray sky and wished for some peace and quiet.

Vampires, why are vampires here? Because of the sun, well the lack of sun.

It was going to be either me or them if I stayed here. I heard the door open and close behind me and I spun on my heel. The two Females and a Male were waiting for me.

I recited the incantation for Hellfire in my head. Make a move, I dare you Blondie and you can say hi to Lucifer for me when I reduce you to ash.

"What are you doing here witch?" The Blonde asked. "I'm the police chiefs daughter…vampire, you couldn't mask your nature from me." I dared her.

She took a step forward and purple flames erupted on my fist. Thank the gods that no one besides us were out here.

She stopped and snarled at the hellfire.

"I can't see Edward.' The short pixie like female spoke quickly. I looked at the male…Edward I suppose.

"Interesting." His voice was shallow as he glared at me.

The blonde moved again. "Keep a leash on your blonde if you want to keep her." I threatened.

I may not look like much but I dangerous, you don't mess with a stressed witch only if you want to end up dead.

The short one put her hand on the blondes shoulder. "Rose calm it." She warned. At least she could sense the danger I presented. Most other mystical creatures didn't realize witches presented such a threat.

Most thought of us as creepy old hags who sit in basements and perform vile experiments.

This seemed to realize that was not the case.

"Why." Rose asked her voice was venom. "Shes stronger then she looks and we don't want them visiting do we…the discovery of a witch here would be very bad." The short one reasoned.

"Alice is right." Edward whispered to Rose. Alice…I like that.

"We don't wish you harm but please don't…do anything you might regret." Edward spoke darkly.

"If you want to keep yourselves from being turned into ash or having a demon rip your faces off, don't do anything you might regret…I may be young but I am powerful." I motioned to the purple flame on my fist.

I walked back and into the street and started towards my car, I would start school tomorrow. I heard a rushed screeching and I turned to see a van five feet from me, tipping.

I screamed and then felt a rush of cool air and I was being held down by Edward as his hands slammed into the side of the van.

I pushed him away and stood up. The van nearly squished me. Students were starting to file and look at what had happened.

I looked back to where Edward was standing and he was gone. So were the other ones.

I really do _hate _them…I think.

**Authors Note: Did you like it. I hope everyone thought it was good. Thnaks to everyone who reviewed and I hope everone will review who reads this. PS: I have a new One Shot up called _Passions Killing Floor. _I hope everyone deicides to give it a spin. **


	4. Chapter 4: Tempers

**Authors Note: I hope everyone likes this Chapter. Sorry it's so short. Oh and it's in Edward's POV**

Damn that vile girl. Who _is _she and why can't I read her mind.

Is it because she's a witch or is it because she's something more. I should have let the van kill her.

"Edward…what the hell were you thinking?" Rosalie demanded. "She's a fricking witch…she could bring the Italians down on our heads and you save her miserable life." She howled.

"Rose…do shut up…your just mad because you know all those threats she made could have been backed up…and that's she's stronger then you…Alice can't see her and can't read her." I snapped.

I floored the acceleration on the Volvo. I wanted to talk to Carlisle.

"I say we send her to Elysium." Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

I rolled my eyes. We had worse things to deal with then her anger problems…if this witch brings the Italians down here then they find the Quilettes. Then basically the world will fall apart.

I pulled up our drive way and walked up the door of our house. I could hear Carlisle was in his office.

I walked straight up and to his room and pushed the door open.

"We have a witch." I screamed at him. He looked like I was slightly insane. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Carlisle…a witch…that's very bad." I spoke in a little kid voice. "I heard you the first time…are you positive?" He snapped back at me.

"Well…she nearly incinerated Rosalie…" I let the sentence hang. We really don't need all this.

"kill her Edward…we can't afford _them _finding the werewolves," He sounded in a melancholy voice.

I was really hoping he wouldn't say that.

**I'm not so sure I did good with Edward's Perspective. I hopoe it was okay. Please leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5: White houses

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating for so long...hope you like this chapter.**

I burst through the door of the house, my head pounding from confusion. Why would Edward, a vampire, a really hot vampire, save me?

I walked into the kitchen and waved my hand angrily…pasta began to make itself.

I stared up the staircase to my bedroom door.

"Might as well." I whispered to no one in particular. I walked upstairs and cast several spells to rearrange my room into something I liked.

I changed the color of the walls to dark crimson and changed the curtains and bed to Black and gold.

When I was finished, I clasped my hands together.

Perfect.

I heard a crash echo up from downstairs. I whirled around and stared down to the kitchen.

I saw the pot with boiling water for the pasta was rolling on the floor. I also saw a shadow. I walked into the kitchen…Edward was standing there looking at the pot. My spell must have acted on it's on to alert me of an intruder.

"You're in my house because?" I asked politely…I can be diplomatic. But if he tries anything…hotness or not he's going down.

"You need to leave Forks." He whispered lowly.

"Why?" I demanded loudly.

"My father told me to kill you, I won't do it, I've gone nearly a century without harming another human, I won't throw that away now…leave and don't come back and we both win." Edward stated sadly.

"Look…I know about the Italians, and the werewolves. I can take on the Italians if they do come here because I doubt they'll want me to live…they may be powerful but I am as well, I'm not going to leave." I started to walk backup stairs…my spell returning to its original duty of making dinner.

I know somewhere that Edward won't just attack me…He'll say something before hand which will give me the upper hand…centuries old and still slow in the head.

"For your sake…I hope you correct." And then I felt his presence gone, man that guy was hot.

**Ending notes: Was it worth it? Hope you decide to review if you read it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Homemade

**Authors Note: I decided to gve everyone a little extra, I hope this chapter is liked, I made it a little longer. **

"Don't hope for me…hope for the Volturri." I laughed manically.

I think a shrink might be a good option for me, Hehe.

Not really feeling like expending the energy anymore I began to make the pasta by hand.

"Dead are the places where this goddess has been." I sang to myself, the lyrics of one of my favorite songs.

I soon finished making the meal and set it on the table…I wasn't hungry and if it's not warm when Charlie gets here, he can reheat it….I made it after all.

I walked in to the living room and flopped onto the couch…flipping on a zombie movie it looked like.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and conjured a Chocolate bar with a wave of my hand. Scary movies were always scarier when you had Chocolate.

I stared blankly at the screen…really wondering about Edward. What the hell was so…seductive about him?

He was hot, that all, he also made a threat to kill me. But I could always have Alyson kill him.

I loved Alyson; she was a demon…one who answered to me.

Even if she's know match for him, I know for a fact that I am.

None if any of those vampires are mage enough to do much more then irritate me.

Except maybe the Psychic Alice, if she could the spells before I cast them that could always be a problem.

but that's why I would need to take her out first, something powerful but fast a decisive that not even vampirism would be able to stop.

I could use an Avasculate spell. Literally turn her inside out. Then there's that Blonde Rose and the big one.

The big one will be a problem because I don't think an Avasculate spell is even enough to take him out.

I would simply have to disintegrate him.

But why am I planning the deaths of a Vampire family?

I certainly do have some weird pastimes.

My head shot up when I felt it.

The energy was almost tangible.

Three Vampires, each very uniquely gifted.

A female and two males.

Volturri, what the hell? Why are they here so early? This isn't supposed to happen not yet.

I got up off the couch and walked outside, Hellfire magic on my tongue.

Three black cloaks stood in the street.

"Hello, can I help you?" Diplomacy first, Hellfire second.

"A witch, how interesting," The short cloak in the center began.

"Yes, how interesting." I guess Edward felt them too.

He was at my side in a second, with Alice on my other.

Oh, now I feel bad about planning their deaths.

"You would stand beside what we have been sent to destroy?" One of the taller ones asked.

"Like you could," I dared. They all took a step forward.

"Must you cause trouble when we're already hip deep in the shit?" Alice shot at me.

"Lets see how it looks when It hits the fan." I cast a wind spell and shot the three cloaks into the air. Reversing the spell I slammed them into the street.

I highly doubt I hurt them but I disoriented them.

I did what any smart person would do, I ran.

I started down the street, using magic to make myself just as fast the vampires running at my sides glaring at me.

I sense the Volturri were after us, how perfect, they wouldn't be going back home.

As soon as I was away from the humans I could use a real spell, Like Comet Fall.

But I don't want any unnecessary deaths.

"Edward," I called, he closed in close to me.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say, I really was.

I felt like a horrible person, bringing this down on his family so suddenly, yet they were willing to risk their lives to help me.

"Don't be…I'm always free to help the damsel in distress." He laughed a silky smooth laugh.

Oh, Damsel in distress, If I don't zap your ass.

**Ending Notes: Is love blooming, Maybe, But lets jus hope is has a time to bloom before Jane kills it. Please reivew if you decided to read this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: See who you are

**Authors Note: I'm so happy everyone who is reading this story likes it, I love the feedback, It makes me so happy. This chapter is a little longer but not super long, I hope everyone likes it. **

In fact I think I will. I shot a small measure of lightning and zapped his ass. He jumped a little and let out a cough and glared at me. I just smiled and blew him a kiss.

He rolled his eyes with a smile. I think I'll keep this vampire, he's kinda funny, and honorable which is very rare.

Soon we were into the forest, outside of city limits, I'm not sure if the residents will see the blast but I certainly hope not.

"What happened to your family?" I asked Alice as we whipped around, prepared for anything.

"They ran, they got all the werewolves and they're already on the move to Alaska." Alice whispered.

I nodded. We would have to get to Alaska when this is over; I think I should probably leave a note for Charlie.

The three black cloaks entered the field. All looked tense, like I might accidentally blow everyone up.

I have a little more skill then that.

The vampires rushed us, a tall one going for Alice and the other one attacked me, the leader and short one just stared at Edward, who screamed s he fell to the ground, yet nothing harmed his body.

This must be the infamous Jane.

I wasn't paying attention and I was pushed into a tree, by my throat. Slowly, I saw Jane start to approach Edward.

Oh there is no way in hell I'm going to watch her kill him. I pushed the vampire off of me with a fire spell to his chest and I ran at Jane.

I shot a bolt of Hellfire at her which she dodged. I heard a pained scream that wasn't Edward's. I turned and saw Alice starting to lose her battle, she had a long gash across her chest and she was stumbling slightly.

"Looks like a crux doesn't it?" Jane asked, her voice was like a babies, just uglier.

"You wish you whore." I laughed and forced every ounce of magic in my body out wards, wrapping it around Edward and Alice and forcing us across the country.

There was a huge flash of light as the teleportation spell took affect and we shot across the astral plane.

Suddenly we were dumped onto a hot sandy floor.

I could feel blackness start to set in and I knew it was just magical overexertion.

The last thing I wanted to see before I passed out was his face; I turned weakly and saw the most beautiful sight.

I had never before seen a vampire in the sun. He's so beautiful.

I looked up as the edges start to blur and then I slowly passed out, my thoughts leaving.

~~~Bloodily Yours~~~

My eyes opened slowly, I sat up and gasped for air, my chest burned with the sensation. My breathing must have stopped for a little bit and that's what woke me up.

I looked around, Edward and Alice were sitting about five feet away by a fire.

"Are you alright…" Edward asked as he helped me over to the fire, Alice was in some sort of trance.

"She's trying to discern where the heck you sent us." Edward's voice was smooth and velvet again.

"Do you know where you sent us?" Edward asked as he prodded the fire,

"We aren't any cities and it looks like the middle of a desert, so I guess Egypt." Edward reasoned.

"I don't know. I just knew I had to do something or one of you would have died. I just forced my magic to carry us someplace away from the Volturri." I answered sheepishly.

"What happened to you, why did you pass out?"  
His voice held general concern.

"Magical overexertion," I laughed lightly.

"I'm so very sorry." I whispered, my eyes tearing us a bit. I can't believe this happened. Everything just fell apart, just like it always does.

Just like the way it did when I was still with Renee and Phil.

"For what, yes we had to leave our home but it's worth it, every life is worth something." Edward scooted closer and rubbed a freezing hand along my shoulder.

"I just feel bad that I dragged all you people into my problems, if the Volturri wanted to kill me, fine, I could deal with that, but not all you too, it's just not fair." I whined slightly.

"It's no problem." Edward soothed.

My head filled with images from why I left for Forks anyway.

"_I know what you are, you disgusting whore." Phil screamed at me, he pushed me backwards. That had been the last straw, I forced my magic towards him, but I didn't want the effect that happened. _

_Phil screamed in utter torture, as his eyes burned out of his skull. I blinded the man. All because he didn't like what I had chosen, I over reacted and ruined his life. _

The tears finally broke free and gushed down my cheeks. I felt Edward pull me into a hug and I just cried into his shirt.

More honor then a knight; I hope he'll be my knight.

**Ending Notes: Did you like it? I think I liked what I came up with for why she left. I hope you review if you read this. And thanks again for all the feedback. **


End file.
